Textual Advances
by PissyNovelist
Summary: **DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND, NO LONGER A ONESHOT :D** Andy McNally, lacking sleep, decides to text the one person she knows will reply. The conversation unfolds from innocent to interesting pretty quickly... seeing as Sam Swarek is on the other line!
1. Itchy Thumbs

**I started writing this at 4:31am because I could not sleep XD**

**So… enjoy.**

Andy McNally stared at the ceiling of her new apartment since things with Luke passed over, no sleep to be found. She palmed her cell phone, the back scolding hot from being on the charger.

"Four thirty one? Why am I awake at this ungodly hour?" Andy whispered through the dark, standing to put her bra and jean shorts she had removed earlier. She went outside after sliding on her flip flops and sat upon the benches, sliding open her phone. The blue metallic shade shimmered under the street lights, causing the blue to look more like green.

She let her thumbs do the talking, scrolling through her contact list at a fast pace.

"Of course your name starts with one of the last letters of the alphabet in my phone." Andy smirked, finding her objective and clicking on the highlighted name. The blank white space filled her eyes, seeing a canvas for a world of possibilities.

"You awake?"

Andy slid her phone shut and dropped it in her lap. She found consolidation in the lightening sky, stars and moon still visible in the waking hours of the sunrise. Vibrations went off in her lap, and she scooped the phone into her hands. The smiled as his words filled her pools of brown, and at how he always had the time for her no matter whether the sun was up or down.

"Just woke up. U okay?"

"Can't sleep, that's all. You to lazy to actually write 'you'?"

"Atlst I dun typ lyk dis... I actually had to think about what I was texting there XD."

"Hahaha! It's hard to type like an eagle with only one claw. So, why you awake at 4:30am? -.-"

"Gettin ready to work out. I'm a morning person, dontcha know that? :)"

"Morning person my ass, Mister Coffee Junkie ;P It's Saturday. Why buff up?"

"Gotta stay fresh for the ladies ;)"

"LOL mkay. Whatever you saaay!"

"Unlike some people in this conversation, I actually have to keep up with working out and eatin healthy to stay attractive."

Andy put down her phone and thought for a moment. She racked her brain for something witty, something that he would say. She tapped her nails upon the back of her phone, feeling another vibration before she could think of a single good comment.

"Flustered, McNally? ;D"

Andy snorted allowed, her thumbs quick at work.

"Not in a thousand years, Sam. But nice try :P"

"Oh I so got you. You're blushing, I just know it :3"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night ;D So, willing to skip the morning beaf cake session and grab breakfast?"

"You askin me out on a date, Andy?"

Andy rolled her eyes. Whenever she asked him to grab a bite, he asked the same question; '_Is it a date, McNally?_', and every time she has the same answer; '_No! What are you talking about?_'. But this just happened to be the first time he ever used her first name while asking the question at hand.

"Oh, Andy is it now? Is this how you flirt, Officer Swarek? ;P"

"Oh, I think I like it when you call me that. Well, do you want me to pay?"

"If I say yes, does that make me a mooch? . ... ."

"If you say yes, it makes it a legit date :D"

"Well, if I say no, what does that mean?"

"It means you reject me for the second time and my heart gets punched in its pretty little face like on the night of the black out. No attempt to make you feel guilty here ;P "

"You will NEVER let me live that down, huh? -.- No matter what I say, I'm getting tied into something "

"Just say yes."

"Are YOU prying for a date?"

Sam hadn't texted her for a solid five minutes. Andy's throat had groan tight with anger and sadness. She couldn't take the pain, letting a few tears fall to the floor. She had let just another opportunity with the man she liked... no, loved, pass her by. She put her phone on the wood beside her, sobbing harder and harder as time went on. Andy decided to grab her phone and walk around the buildings area, clutching her phones close to make sure she didn't miss a vibration.

She repetitively checked her phone, even though it never went off.

"Ten minutes Sam... Come on." Andy mumbled to herself. She gave up on the waiting game, sliding open her phone.

"Not like I don't mind you prying for a date. Well, I don't know. Yes. Yes I want you to pay, so is it a date?"

She started walking in an undetermined direction, looking at her phone every few seconds. No text, every time.

"If I hurt a nerve, I'm sorry Sam.."

Message Sent.

No Messages Received.

The red blinking words started to drive her crazy. It had been a half an hour since he last texted her.

"Just jumped out of the shower, McNally. No worry, you're my top priority. So... You've finally submitted. Welcome to the darkside 3 "

Andy laughed so loud the birds started to chirp. She made her way back to her home, assuring her hair was fine.

"3? Did you actually text that? XD"

"You think it's cute."

"Find a lot of things you do cute."

Andy gasped, slamming the cancel button on her phone, but it sent anyway. She groaned, going back to picking an outfit before breakfast. She just knew he was going to ride her ass for this, all day and all night long.

"Ohhhhhh, the plot thickens. Come on rookie, give me the 411 on whatcha like most about your Training Officer :D"

"And further embarrass myself? No way! XD"

"Yes way! You embarrass yourself all the time XD You want a ride, my darling date? "

"Oh beautiful, it's starting already -.- and a ride would be nice. Thanks."

"Sweet. But I'm not picking you up until you tell me something you like!"

"You're so difficult! -.- Come on, I'm already ready to go."

"Nope. I'm just going to ignore you until you tell me."

He wasn't lying. Andy stood with her blue phone in hand, no vibrations filling her ears with promises of the man she adored on the other line. Minutes had passed before Andy growled to the early morning air as her painted thumb nails flying across the laminated keyboard.

"Your dimples."

";)"

Andy stood around, refusing to text him back. After what felt like hours, Sam Swarek pulled up with a goofy grin plastered upon his face. She stepped into his truck, the yellow sundress flying up as she sat. With a refined nature, she pushed it down her thighs, avoiding the raised expression he was shooting her way.

"Shut up." Andy smiled as Sam pushed the key into the ignition.

**I'm not sure if I want to write more chapters in the text nature. But I have a few idea's boiling. It depends on the responses, you know?**

**xoxoPN**


	2. Speed Dating

**Chapter 3, along with some unrelated oneshots, will be released soon :)**

The vibrations of a cell phone took Andy out of a light, two hour long sleep. She groaned, stomach still full from their earlier meeting. The very Canadian _Tim Hortons_ breakfast couldn't have been better, seeing as Sam was there to crack his terrible food puns. She grabbed the phone with an exasperated grunt, sliding it open.

"Get any sleep, McNally? :)"

"I was tryin. Thanks for the text, the sound nearly made me have a heart attack XD"

":o Sorry. I just wanted to say breakfast was fun with you this morning."

"No worries, I'm awake now. It was pretty fun :) again tomorrow?"

"… again tonight? :D please?"

"But I'm sick of seeing your face, Swarek. :P Like really, a second date in the same day? And people say I move fast XD"

"Oh, hush now. Dont make me send you a picture of me and my adorable dimples. :3"

"SHUT UP! And use some punctuation :P No apostrophes make me want to smack you. Not that hard to hit a few extra buttons."

"Oh yeah, it is. Just because punctuation and text speak bothers you so much, I'm going to start using it. ;)"

"You wouldn't dare! XD"

"y wud i nt, bb?"

"…we are never texting ever again, bb. -.-"

Andy smirked and evil smirk, knowing that her comment would get him riled up. She palmed her phone for a few moments, deciding on where to go with this.

"No Andy! I'm sorry. :("

Andy grinned a face splitting grin, setting her phone down as she channel surfed. Nothing was on at noon on a weekend except for trashy talk shoes about sleazy men and pregnant teenagers. She hummed innocently, knowing Sam would be fuming if she gave him the silent treatment face to face, which is what she found very fun about texting with Sam. They could change the tone of a sentence by adding a smiley and punctuation, flirt shamelessly, and could joke around without the entire station assuming terrible things.

Not like Andy would mind if they assumed it… or if it actually happened. But she brought her mind back, reminding herself that they only had their first unofficially official date a few hours ago.

"Annnndyyyy, come on :( Don't do this to me."

Andy had to resist, simply envisioning a pouty Sam Swarek curled up in his bed holding the phone above his face while he lay down. She smiled, thinking about his wide eyes staring at his phone, eagerly awaiting the next text.

"I'm sorry D:"

"If you take me to dinner, all will be forgiven. ;)"

Andy broke, laughing quite manically at her phone.

"Oh, that can be arranged, Andy. That can be arranged :3"

"So, you're finally calling me Andy. I knew you had a shred of normality in there somewhere. :P"

"Normal is for losers!"

"I'm normal :("

"… oh really? Okay. XD"

"I'm normal! I'm totally normal!"

"I can tell, Andy. Totally normal, nothing else about it. ;)"

":P You're straying down a dangerous ally, Officer."

"I strayed down a dangerous ally when I started to train a rookie like you, but that didn't stop me. Danger fears me, you're easy to cool down. :P"

"Hahahahahaha mkay! What makes you say I'm so easy?"

"Cause I can talk my way out of anythin."

"Not with me! :P So there! HA."

"Of course I can, Andy. I only have to do one thing to get you to give into my words of deception ;) If ya know what I mean."

"Oh? Do tell ;)"

"All I have to do is grab your face, lean in slowly… ;)"

"Mhmm? And? :3"

"Show you the dimples you find irresistibly sexy :D"

"… I'm going to go get ready. Early dinner? Pick me up at three. Bye Sammy boy :P"

Andy placed her phone down, wondering whether she should nap for an hour before getting ready. She slowed her mind down, needing to take note that she was going on yet another unofficially official date with Sam Swarek.

"I'm going on a second date with Sam Swarek," She mumbled to the mirror ", yeah Uh-huh. Okay."

So Andy was going on a second date with Sam Swarek.

No big deal, right?

**BRB guys ;)**

**xoxoPN**


	3. Unofficial Date

**Now that this is more than a oneshot, now I need to think and come up with a plot XD I want to keep the 'Textuality" in, but I find myself needing to stray away from it… somewhat.**

**Damn you XD**

Andy sat cross legged upon the bench outside her apartment, waiting for Sam to pull up in his truck and invite her in. She pushed some stray hairs out of her face, stretching her pain and hunched back. Before she knew it, the tall man was stepping out of his truck and walking towards her. She stood, raising her arms higher to hug him.

Sam raised his arms higher to.

In unison, they both lowered their arms and laughed, both settling for a handshake. He offered his hand, leading her to the passenger seat door. Once in, he started the ignition.

"So, you miss me so much you just had to agree to a second date?" Sam smirked, driving to an unknown location.

"Unofficial date… and no. I just like mooching free stuff out of you. So, where are we going?" She patted his shoulder, leaning against the door to face him.

"No idea. Where do you want to go? Are you hungry?"

"Not right now. Let's go down by the lake?" Sam merely nodded, driving in the direction they needed to go. Awkward silence filled the space, leaving Andy to twiddle her thumbs. They got out of the car, walking across the stones raised from the cool lake water… in the awkward silence. They sat on the bench still in the same pool of awkward silence, their boat capsizing in the pit. Sam looked at her, flashed his smile and looked away, chuckling lightly.

Andy leaned back, smacking her thighs lightly. She rummaged through her purse, pulling out her phone. She slid it open, tapping the keys in a craze.

"It's rude to text on a da-" Sam felt his pocket vibrate, then shot a weird look at the girl.

"To shy to make a move, Swarek; Offical Badass? ;)"

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at Andy sideways who was looking at the water and clutching her phone. A smirk came over him as he texted away.

"To shy to make a move McNally; The Courageous Rookie? :P"

A loud snort escaped Andy, causing her to cover her mouth before she resumed texting.

"Naw. It's just weird with you. We work together and then we're like… on a date. Not my fault I'm a little shaky."

"U know I don't care if youre awkward."

Andy smacked his arm, looking at him with pursed lips and raised eyebrows. He held up a hand in a silent apology, turning to his phone.

"You're** sorry :P"

"What really gets me is that we're awesome via text XD"

"I'm awesome all the time. "

"… HAHAHAHAHA. OKAY! XD"

"That hurt's McNally."

"Ohhhh, don't you go back to that. :P"

"I'll do whatever I want… because I'm awesome."

"-.- men"

";3"

Sam scooted closer to Andy on the bench inconspicuously. She was so focused on the keyboard, she didn't take note of the inching man next to her. Before he even received the next text, he bumped shoulders with his objective with a smile. She laughed, tilting her phone away from him.

"Sam, brb. This cutie on the park bench is getting fresh. He's a little more important right now ;)"

Sam read the text, feeling a pair of lips upon his cheek.

"I think we've broken the barrier of awkward." Sam smirked through his words as he stood, offering his hand. Andy's slid into his own with a perfect fit, walking along the shoreline. Andy's wedge cork candles clicked against the surface, cutting whatever silence they tried to have.

"So, any diner should do?" Andy looked up into his smoldering eyes, seeing a look of disinterest upon him.

I thought you might want something fancier for a second da… uh, unofficial date." Sam bit his cheek thoughtfully.

"Fancy is nice, but I'm not really that kind of girl."

"I know you're not, Andy. I just thought it be nice." Sam shrugged, looking away from her. She could tell this meant a lot to him.

"How about… if we make it to a third date," she raised a finger in a 'matter of fact' type way ", that can be our first official date where you actually get to take me where you want." His eyes brightened at that, his usual cocky smirk replacing the goofy, lovesick grin.

"So… it's going to be an actual date?"

"That's what I just said!" Andy laughed, shaking her head.

"There's a diner just up the road, let's walk." Sam said all to giddish, taking Andy's hand and walking to the eighties style restaurant.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Getting from what I started with to what I want to happen sucks when you start from a oneshot XD**

**xoxoPN**


	4. Kopski's Case

**If anyone's wondering, I'm Canadian XD So I know my way around Canadian food chains ;)**

Andy ate slowly, sitting cross legged in the booth. She would look down, and Sam would watch her eat with a glint in his eye. They would exchange looks and then go back to eating, and repeat. Andy liked the routine they had created. It was so perfect, it seemed to be rehearsed. She could feel others around them stare with cute eyes, knowing that they were thinking about how cute they were in that moment. '_How cute that lovely couple is!' _Andy assumed. She did that a lot, gawk at the cute couples and swoon over their new love.

"I think I like date and text Sam more than work Sam." Andy giggled between bites. Sam shook his head, looking up at her.

"I like you all the time." he mumbled, looking back at his plate. Andy shook her head, feeling the wave of 'smooth' he had put at her.

"That's why I like you. You're cute and sweet. You're different and I don't want to punch you… most of the time." She winked, earning a dimpled smile from the man.

"I'm glad you noticed, Andy. I don't get that a lot." Sam smiled, taking a French fry into his mouth.

"You're cute when you eat."

"I'm not cute!"

"But you're so adowabuuuul." Andy cooed; a smile plastered on her face.

"You're killin my reputation here." He leaned over the table, mustering a menacing look.

"Reputation of the biggest dork? Oops! Soooooorry!" Andy snorted, leaning back. Sam raised a competitive eyebrow, mimicking her actions. She stretched out her legs, resting them upon his knees.

"Gutsy," he looked at her silver painted toe nails ", I really like date Andy. She doesn't over think, she just... has fun." Sam rested his hands on her calves, a shiver slinking up her back. He smirked, rubbing up her calves as far as his reach allowed. Andy dropped her legs to the tile floor with a slap.

"Public area! I should arrest you for indecent behavior, Officer Swarek." Andy laughed holding her hand up in the air to call for the check. The paper was slid on the table, and two hands reached for it.

"Back off, McNally." Sam pulled the check, a half smirk playing over his lips.

"Nu-Uh. I can handle it." She stood, yanking the check. Competition sprawled over her face, a determination boiling inside her.

"Too bad." He followed her, pulling the check once more. Sam was just as stubborn as Andy, and even if he wasn't, he had no problem rising to the occasion to be even more stubborn.

"Give me the check, Sam!" Andy whined, stamping her foot. Sam shook his head, pulling the check closer. Andy was persistent and refused to let go.

"I'm pullin out the big guns, brace yourself Andy." Sam smirked.

"Bring it!"

He rolled his eyes, placing his lips on hers. He wrapped the free arm around her back, forcefully arching her to get a better feel of her body. The kiss was innocent, but his body language was not. Sam snuck his leg in-between hers, lifting her closer to him.

Andy let go of the check, and as soon as she did? She felt the shit eating grin on his face.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Sam slid his free hand up her back as he whispered in her ear. He kissed the earlobe gently, walking to the register. Her haw hit the floor, refusing to believe that he left her high and dry.

"I hate you!" Andy giggled, waiting outside for the man to join her. She took a moment to feel her burning hot face, staying in the shade to try and cool off. He joined her quickly, walking back to where his car was.

"I really don't want to have to work tomorrow!" Andy dragged on, sighing over dramatically.

"Thought you loved your job." Sam mocked her whiney tone.

"I do. I just really don't want to see Luke. He's... annoying." Andy made a disgusted face, taking Sam's hand within her own. He squeezed back, a goofy grin gluing itself on both their faces.

"He really is."

"You know how he's working on the Kopski Brothers murder case? I overheard him talking to Jo that he needs a cop to go with tomorrow. Well, I have a feeling that he's gunning for me to go. He always wants to talk-"

"Annoying when someone talks all the time, eh? Ms. Chatty McNally?"

"A; Ever since he... Ya know… he always wants to talk and want me back even though I'm clearly over him. B; I do not talk all the time!" She laughed as the reached his truck, lifting herself on the hood.

"Pfft okay. You never want to talk ever. So, back to Callaghan. Want me to kick his ass?"

She ran her slender arms up his shoulders, her look giving all the answers he needed. Sam nodded, smiling at the beautiful woman before him.

"Why are we so relaxed when we're together like this?" Sam stood on his bumper, eye to eye with Andy.

"Because we should have done this in the first place. You know, since the day we met? Oh, and maybe because the entire station has been waiting for it and we've been making it a lot harder than it needs to be..." Andy pursed her lips and furrowed her brows.

"Thanks for clearing that up." Sam jumped down and grabbed Andy by her waist. He pulled her down, having her wrap her legs around him. Sam stretched, placing a light kiss upon her lips before setting her down. She let a squeak of sadness escape her, holding him close to her.

"I like you." Andy mumbled into his chest, massaging his back as they stood.

"I like you more." Sam whispered into her hair, taking in the scent of her. They stood there for a while, the heat from each other becoming overbearing. But they didn't care for the Toronto summer heat in their arms. All other people around them disappeared, along with all the trees and water. Andy could only sense Sam in the world, and she had no problem with that.

"Let's get you home, pretty girl." Sam sighed, helping her into his truck. He got in, starting to drive her home. She had a look of worry and distain upon her face, staring out the window. Sam's heart hurt for her as he watched her in her peripheral vision.

"Work tomorrow is going to be fine, just don't worry. I'll fight to keep you on the beat with me."

Andy smiled, saying her goodbyes with a kiss on the cheek and went into her home. The night came and went much faster than she wished. Before she could process it all, she was walking to parade with Sam close behind. He sat beside her today, making small talk. They didn't exactly pay attention to Best until Andy heard her name.

"… Andy, you're with Callaghan today on the Kopski case, and Sam? You're manning the phones. Serve, protect, and avoid pissing your partner off. Get going."

"What," Sam stood as he slammed his fists into the table ", I can't do phones today. Why can't I have McNally and go on our beat?"

"You would be on your beat if we had a partner for you today. Nash is sick, so you have no partner. Callaghan asked for McNally to get her the experience. Now get on the phones." Frank Best growled, pointing at the door. Sam punched the wall on the way out, grumbling all the way to his desk where Andy was waiting.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Sam hunched over his desk, nails scratching the wood. She patted his arm softly, tilting her head down.

"It's alright, Sam. I think I can survive today. I don't know why he needs a cop, I think he just made that up to drag me around. I won't do much." Andy shrugged, trying to convince herself.

"Want me to take your place?"

"Phone work? No way!" She stuck her tongue out as he gave her a nod of acceptance.

"Andy, you ready?" Luke looked at her with his wide, sad eyes as she sat on Sam's desk. He only got a nod in return as she turned her back to him. Andy patted Sam's cheek, blowing him an unnoticeable kiss. Luke only say his dimpled smile in reaction, then saw how Sam checked her out as she started to walk off. He also took careful note of the way she strutted a little more, which is something that pleased Sam immensely by the smile upon him.

"Let's go, _Detective_." The slightest bit of venom dripped off her words as she bumped shoulders with him. She reached the car far earlier than him, waiting around until she head a beep and a click.

"Finally you open the god damn door." Andy grumbled rudely beneath her throat, getting in the passenger seat. Luke followed close behind, starting the car.

"Where are we going for this case?"

"Kingston."

"What the hell? That's two hours out of our jurisdiction. Did they ask for us?"

"They asked, they need the man power. We're giving it to them."

Andy rolled her eyes, looking out the window. Approximately three hours there in the car with his gigantic ego? How could she survive? Andy's frown turned into a gigantic smile as she reached into her left pocket and pulled out her cell phone, and not the work regulation one.

**Things are starting to happen and get inteeeense :3**

**xoxoPN**


	5. I Never Want To See You

**A DOUBLE DAY RELEASE BECAUSE A NEW ROOKIE BLUE IS ON TONIGHT!**

**Kingston is my home town, so that's why I used it! This is mostly a text chapter.**

**I'm telling everyone now, the lack of capitals and proper punctuation and general grammar can be overseen, seeing as they're texting XD**

"Your phone fully charged? :)"

Andy fired off the text in a rush, Luke giving her an odd look. She raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to say a word. Luke redirected his eyes to the road, driving down the highway. Before she could even put her phone down, it went off in her gloves hand.

"Yup. Yours?"

"Of course! I even brought my charger just in caaase :)"

"Thats my girl 3 hows callaghan?"

"Quiet right now, but I can tell he wants to say somethin.. he has that gross look on his face XD"

"He always looks gross -.- U going to listen to him?..."

"Whaa? I have to listen, he has me cornered. Will I care? Nope :D."

"Good. Be warned.. hes got such a temper. Last year? He went off on his last rookie of choice in the station and got suspended for weeks. She almost got put in the hospital, and that was one punch from callaghan."

":S Now I'm scared..."

"Youll be fine, hun. Just pull out your gun and use it :3 no harm no foul. Right between the eyes like i taught ya!"

"Hun? How old are you? XD"

"…old…"

"We've been working together for… forever. And you haven't even told me when your birthday is!"

"Augest 14th…"

"THAT'S IN LIKE… 4 DAYS! :D How old will you be tuuurnin?"

"So hows the ride to Kingston?"

"How old are you turning?"

"Uhg… forty."

"Lies. How old really?"

"That IS how old Im turning…"

"You don't look like it :P you look sooo much younger"

"Why thank ya ;)"

"Luke's telling me to put my phone down -.- … brb."

Sam placed his cell phone upon his desk, taking notes from the anonymous tip line. Most the tips they received happened to be teenagers playing a prank for a cheap laugh, but Sam wasn't mad this time. He merely kept a protective hand over his phone and awaited a vibration. He tapped his pale fingers on the screen, finally getting the vibrating sensation. He smiled, picking up the black phone.

"Lukes such an ASS! He keeps pestering me about who Im texting. None of his god damn business."

"Don't let him know until we're in the same room. I wanna see the look on his disgusting face, and I want to be able to protect you if he decided to go macho detective."

"I'm a cop, Sam XD"

"Hes huge, Andy.."

"It's okay. I won't tell him a thing so don't worry about me kay?"

"Mkay. So… when can I take you on that official date? ;D"

"We'll be back by 5 tonight. Pick me up at 7?"

"How about right when u get back?"

"I won't be dressed for it. I have jean shorts and a blue tank top. That's not official date wear."

"U got makeup in your locker?"

"Yuppp"

"Then if you're really worried, put on some eyeliner and wear my jacket to wherever we go. Youll look beautiful."

"Noooo XD"

"Then we can wear our uniforms out :) I love you in your uniform. That would be fun for later. We can play cops and robbers ;)"

"We're working, Sam :P"

"Oh yeah, 'working' :P deal with it. I'm taking u out right after work, whether you like it or not."

"Uhg… I'll see what I can do. What's with the lack of punctuation and laziness? ;P"

"Trying to text as quick as possible. Gotta multitask here. Talkin and textin aint easy."

"I shall let you pass… today :3"

"Who the hell are you texting?" Luke groaned, looking at her.

"No one." Andy growled, eyes glued to her phone.

"Bull. It's Swarek, isn't it."

"Stop talking."

"I knew it! He's the reason you left me, isn't i-"

"Oh. Oh hell no. I left you because you're a cheating lying bastard." Andy rolled her eyes, continuing to text flirty nonsense to Sam.

"I'm sorry for that. I feel so bad for it. I deserve another chance, it's the least you can do."

Andy sat up straight, ready to yell at Luke full force. But she took a breath and a moment to collect her mind.

"We're twenty minutes from Kingston. Please, let's just get through this." She turned to her phone once more, sending a final text before shoving it back in her pocket.

"Sorry Sam, but I'm officially on the job 3 ttyl and remember our date tonight ;)"

Sam slid his phone in his pocket, a look of amusement becoming him. Answer the phone, take notes, get angry at prank callers, and hang up. The monotone routine manifested itself for the remaining hours of the day. Sam got a coffee every hour, on the hour. He sat with his thoughtful sipping, the people walking by waving and saying their petty hellos.

The day's light started to turn ever so lightly as the clock struck four thirty. Sam was cleaning up in the work locker room, fixing his hair and checking his stuble. As if on cue, his phone went off.

"i don't wanna go out tonite or away from me, kk swarek?"

Sam dropped the phone into his pocket, storming out of the station.

**;D See you all soon.**


	6. Confused

**Chapter 6 :D**

**This is my most reviewed fic :) Thanks guys and gals 3**

Andy waved to her fellow rookies as she ran into the station's locker room. She peeled out of her uniform, feeling the day's stress go with it. She stretched as she grabbed her shorts, yawning slightly. Yet her tiredness was overcome by happiness for her official date with the man she wanted to date for a long time.

"Hey, watcha doing tonight? Can you go to the Penny with us?" Traci leaned in the doorway, folding her un-uniformed arms across her chest.

"Thanks but no thanks, Trac. Rain check?" Andy looked at her apologetically while slipping on her tank top.

"Aww, why?"

"I just spent the entire day with Luke in Kingston on the Kopski case. These two brothers got into an 'accident', but now we know it isn't an accident because while in their hospital room in the Hotel Dieu? Brutally shot on the night, starting at their knee caps. Like, they tried to clean the scene because it happen late last night, but it smelt like death and I've never seem so much blood in my entire life."

"Oh…" Traci's face turned in disgust, but Andy raised a finger, indicating she wasn't quite done.

"We also got called for a shooting by the courtrooms because the hospital and the courts aren't far from each other. Because Luke is incompetent and can't focus on covering his partner's back? I almost got shot in the face. Then we had to drive from downtown to the west end by the mall there because we got a faulty tip on the suspect pertaining to the Kopski case."

"Spending time with Luke? No wonder you're stressed! Need some alone time?"

"Nope!" Andy laughed, looking in the magnetic mirror she bought. She reapplied some eyeliner and mascara. That tipped Traci off as to why she really couldn't go out.

"Who is it? Is… is it Sam!" Traci looked hopeful, a face splitting grin. Andy looked at her, jaw hitting the floor. Traci pointed, grinning even wider.

"It IS! Finally! Geez, you two are insane for letting it drag this long." Traci practically jumped for joy at the found news.

Andy shook her head, closing her locker and slipping her plaid blue bag over her shoulder. Traci walked her to the front door, departing to the Penny. Andy waited and waited for Sam to saunter from the innards of the station, but he never came. A half an hour passed before Andy started to get really upset. She whipped out her phone, firing off a text.

"Sam? Sam where are you? :( I'm outside the station 3"

Andy crossed one leg over the other. As she bobbed the propped leg up and down, the silver flats glowed thanks to the station's florescent lights. Sam's text tone went off and ran through her ears, a smile -once again- claiming her features. She flipped the phone open, all to happy before reading the nature of the text.

"What type of game are you playing here?"

"What game?... I'm confused O.O"

"Your text said it all. Sorry you wasted your time on me."

Then the texts from Sam stopped. Her brow furrowed, holding the open phone in her hands. She dialed Traci, thoroughly upset.

"Traci! Is Sam at the Penny?"

"Uh," she mumbled ", nope. Sorry. Are you okay, you sound-"

"Thanks Trac, gotta go."

Andy hung up in a rude fashion, pressing her palms against her watery eyes. She stood and started to run, blue backpack bouncing happily behind her. She ran and ran until her well trained lungs burn and writhed in pain within her ribcage. She found herself looming over Sam's door, pounding furiously. Andy didn't stop, slamming the door with the side of her fist and forearm.

"Sam, open this door, **right now**!" Andy screamed, knowing he was home because his bedroom light was on. She heard jogging, then the absence of the wood she was assaulting not three seconds earlier.

"Something you want, rookie?" Sam's face held no amusement. Only something that reflected hurt.

"Answers. What game? Why you think I'm wasting time?" Andy started to freak out again, tears pouring from her eyes. Sam squinted at her, genuinely confused.

"Stop your bullshit, McNally, I'm done. For too long I got dragged by my hair by you, and I took it because I hoped that one day you'd take pity on a guy like me and give me a date. Maybe then you'd realize what I could give yo-" Sam's rant was interrupted by a whiney bawling noise that shook it's heard from its chain. No matter how mad he was, he couldn't bear to watch her cry. He looked to the floor, and all around but never directly at the sobbing girl.

"What bullshit? I'm so confused! This isn't fair I have no idea what you're talking about!" As Andy's cries grew and her words started to run together, the pieces started to fit in Sam's mind. He tried to watch the events unfold in front of him, Andy wiping away her tears furiously and the hiccups in her voice while she tried to explain herself.

Sam suddenly felt bad for snapping, the realization hit him like a freight train.

"You hate it when people don't capitalize and spell properly via text…" Sam pursed his lips, jutting one hip out and crossing his arms.

"What does that even have to do with this?" Andy cried, sobbing harder. Sam's mouth hung open as it so often did while he was thinking. He nodded, looking at the space above Andy's head. He reached out with a cautious touch, squeezing her shoulders. Andy pushed into him and encircled her arms around his built form, dampening his grey tee-shirt where her checks placed. He looked down at her red face, hot tears running down her face.

"You're also a _terrible_ liar." Sam held her face close to Andy's, touching his nose to hers.

"I'm not lying…" Andy whimpered, holding Sam closer.

"I know." Sam smirked 'so matter of fact'-ly, pulling out his phone and scrolling to the text in question.

**So shit's gonna go doooown broskis ;)**

**xoxoPN**


	7. Kiss and Make Up

**Totally short, but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING before I go off camping for a few days :)**

"I don't even type like that! Why would you think that was me?" Andy passed his phone back to Sam, rolling her eyes.

"It's obvious _now_, but at the time I was really upset. I was so excited we were going on a date." Sam set the phone on the counter, lifting Andy up so she could wrap her slender legs around his torso. She ran her hands slowly through the black messy hair, while scanning the kitchen.

Cartons of ice cream and candy bar wraps were sprawled across the marble tops and a mountain of dishes that seemed to grow more daunting as you looked at it crept within the sink. An empty beer glass with remnants of _Molson Canadian _stuck to the bottom; with another glass that was half full of fresh beer indicated he was having a rough night. Andy couldn't withhold a chuckle, seeing her small apartment within his house.

"You get over someone like a girl does," She looked down at him with a deadly smirk ", ice cream and beer."

"If this leaves this house, I'm shooting you on our beat and making it look like a terrible accident." Sam laughed behind his words, squeezing tightly upon her buttocks. She smiled, arching her back in a playful jerk. He kissed her neck softly, as she pulled at his shirt. She wiggled and maneuvered just enough to throw his shirt onto the kitchen counter, pleased with what she had before her.

"I don't know, Traci is just a text away…" She teased, jumping down and sliding her phone skillfully out of her pocket. Sam turned white, reaching for the phone as she pushed it open with eager thumbs. She stepped back, gliding her foot along the hardwood floor. Sam took a step forward, and Andy would take a step back. Her face screamed of a playful joy as she raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna play that game of Cops and Robbers now? Count to ten, then come find me. If you catch me, you win. If I catch you… I win." Andy tilted her head, a fire burning in her eyes. Sam squinted wearily, unsure how that concept worked. He then sighed and gave into her demand. He shut his eyes tight, counting as slowly as he could. He tried to focus, knowing she scampered up the stairs into some room but form that point in; as quiet and slinky as a cat. There were only two rooms upstairs, so he had a good chance.

"_Ready or not_," Sam thought as he crept up the stairs and tried to imagine clearing a house after a break in ", _here I come_."

He opened the spare room door, looking around. Nothing in the closet or under the bed, which would be Andy's only hiding options. Sam crept, thanking his sister silently for the idea of area rugs for the hallway. Silent as a thief, he stalked to his own door, opening it quietly. From here on in, he had only hardwood to work with. He looked in the corners, clearing his blind spots. As he kneeled to check under his bed, a weight was placed upon his back, causing him to topple onto his bedspread.

"Never leave your back open! Rookie mistake. I win, Officer Swarek."Andy pinned his hands behind his back. Sam laughed in a hearty defeat, going to move until he heard a familiar click. His wrists suddenly felt cold and confined.

"Did… you just cuffed me." Sam stuttered, moving his body. She pushed him onto his back, placing the other side of the cuss to his bedpost. She whipped a set of cuffs from her bra, clasping his other hand to the other bedpost as quickly as she could, tightening the cuff just enough so Sam couldn't slip them above the ball. She power laughed as Sam dropped his jaw. Andy mounted the dumbfounded boy, a sly grin upon her lips.

"I think I did cuff you," She held the keys to the sets, throwing them across the room ", problem, Swarek? You're a cop… you can get out of this." She raked her nails down his bare chest, a sound of a groaning man renting the room. Andy smiled with satisfaction, kissing his pale skin.

"I don't think I want to." He chuckled, closing his eyes while Andy bit down his neck. She held down his hips as he forcefully tried to buck. His futile attempts only made her laugh harder, causing Sam to somewhat worry for his wellbeing over the next hours that lead into the morning

"Good, because you're making it up to me for making me cry and I don't care if we have to work tomorrow. Hold on tight, Sammy boy."

**Be back soon guys :3**

**xoxoPN**


	8. Shots In The Night

**For those of you who were disappointed in the fact that I didn't write the McSwarek sex scene, it was because I vowed to never write smut ever again a little while ago. But keep your eyes peeled… I **_**may**_** just write a separate M rated fanfic of the deleted scene ;)**

**By 'may', I mean FUCKYEA. Just keep checking up on my page for the deleted scene. Coming soon. :)**

Sam groaned while he cracked his sore back, waking up un-cuffed and within an empty bed. He looked around, a worried look upon him. Where was Andy? Had she ditched him like she ditched Callaghan? Would she ever do that to him? He grabbed his phone in a panicked motion, rushing for his thumbs to work.

"Where the hell are you? :("

"Oh sweetie, I tried to tell you this morning but you wouldn't wake up! I'm walking home to get some clean clothes so people don't know we spent the night! :P If Traci knew, she'd kick my ass!"

"I'm the one in pain, McNasty. -.-"

"HAHAHAHA how sooooo?"

"Ha, excuse me. Lacerations on my wrists, bite-marks and hickies everywhere. They're all sore :( Come kiss them better :3"

"I don't think I can restrain myself ;P Want me to walk over and we drive to work? Stop at timmies? I'll buy 3"

"You better buy, you abusive creepy bastard XD"

"You liked it last night XD So shut iiiit. :)"

"Pfft, I hated it :( You hate me D:"

"Oh hush now! I'm walking over. Get your shit together so we can leave."

Sam ran his hair under the faucet with a touch of shampoo. Sam was dressed and ready to go after some deodorant and TLC, standing outside on his front step awaiting his woman's arrival. Andy showed up on time, getting in the car in a comfortable silence.

"Stop for coffee, I'm dying here. Might as well repay you for the violent night now rather than later, eh?" Andy yawned, digging through her bag for her wallet.

Sam tilted his neck, giving her a peak at the purple marks along his neck. That was the tip of the iceberg as Andy observed just how purple the love marks were turning. The lacerations upon his wrists were bright and apparent from the handcuffs digging and rubbing against the sensitive skin and hair that once belonged. Andy snorted, covering her face from the fuming Sam.

He turned into Tim Hortons, letting Andy grab him his usual double double. She hopped back in the truck with a chipper smile after taking a long swig form her coffee. With a pained shambling action, he reached for his coffee. She laughed, placing her own coffee in the cup holder beside her. With a painfully slow movement, she pulled the tab on the brown lid up, watching Sam's mouth water at the beautiful black liquid that was caffeine. She held the cup to his lips, pouring the scolding hot coffee into his mouth. He sputtered, but swallowed quickly.

"Thanks." Sam laughed, wiping his mouth from coffee. Sam drove, a smile dancing upon his face.

"What?" Andy chuckled, glancing his way.

"This."

"Oh, can you be vaguer? You're to blunt for me." Andy shook her head, stretching her arm over to place it onto his shoulder.

"This is nice. It's nice to be in my baby… with my baby. Drinking coffee, talking about nothing important. I've wanted this with you for so long, Andy and now that I have it? I'm treasuring it." Sam was still ranting as they pulled into the driveway.

"I know how you feel. We're just so… incredible. We're an amazing team on and off the field. They dropped their hands below the dash, holding them so no one could see.

"Andy, I guess… well, all in all… I… um. I'm feeling this thing in my heart that hasn't shown itself for a long time until that night of the blackout. I'm in-" A bang on the window caused the pair to jump apart, hearts racing from more than just the sudden scare.

"Hurry up, bro!" Oliver yelled, pounding a balled fist against the window. Sam tossed a lopsided grin to his partner, jumping out of the truck. They walked together, parting ways to go to their changerooms.

"Whoa-ah-ah!" Oliver strutted into the locker room, pointing at Sam's shredded, bare back. Sam shot him a glance, pulling on his undershirt.

"You and McNally had fun, huh?" Oliver slid his remark in, causing Sam to freeze.

"How did you know I was with-" Sam's eyes were wide and scared.

"Oh, dude. It's all around the station. Everyone's been waiting for you to date. Anyways, we gotta get to parade. Hurry up tiger." Oliver slapped the tattered back, laughing as Sam gripped the lockers for strength to continue standing. He followed quick behind, getting a glare from Callaghan as he sat beside Andy.

The day went on as normal. McNally and Swarek on their beat, had lunch, took a few petty criminals in here and there. Nothing to out of the ordinary except the odd looks the couple received at parade from everyone at the station. They shook it off, feeling as invincible as ever. They day came to an abrupt end, Sam driving Andy to her apartment to grab some things to stay the night.

"Coming up?" Andy asked, hoping out of his truck. Sam nodded, following close behind. Up to the third floor they traveled, walking down the hallway to be greeted with Andy's door cracked wide open.

She dug through her bag as silently as possible, grabbing her gun with the safety on and a pair of cuffs. She gave her cuffs to the man behind her, flicking the safety off. Sam snatched the gun out of her hands, a sudden wave of protective overcoming him. Andy caressed his cheek, kissing him with a butterflies touch.

"Run downstairs, get my gun from my truck. The glove box. Be quick." Andy nodded, running upon her toes within the long hallway, each step echoing with the bang of a thousand canons. Whoever was inside her apartment, she swore he could hear everything. Sam held the gun in front of him, starting to clear the apartment. He stepped into the living room, feeling a blast through his shoulder.

He had enough strength to whisper Andy's name before his entire would collapsing into a black abyss.

**Chapter 9 coming soon, and once I'm done this fic, I'll post the deleted scenes :)**

**See you guys… sooner than you think :)**

**xoxoPN**


	9. You Awake?

**I am SO SORRY for not posting. This week is really hectic for me. School starts a week from now, I've started dating, and anyone who is a fan of Harry Potter knows about Pottermore! Well, I'm an early beta tester and after weeks of waiting for access into this beautiful website, I got my welcome email :)**

**On another note, I know this story started as light and fun, but if you know me as an author, my one shots are happy, and my stories… are not.**

**So, sorry for what I'm about to do in this… very final chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter has… graphic violence for the first half. If you want to skip through, I have no problem with it.**

Andy, with Sam's gun tight in her sweaty hands, ran down the echoing halls. Nosey neighbors flooded the narrow way, the screams startling the entire floor. She grabbed the woman who lived next door, alerting her to call nine one-one and request and ambulance as fast as she could manage. The woman complied in a rush, hanging up the phone and evacuating the level. Andy was angry that the woman couldn't have dialed faster or spoken without slurring her speech. Yet, instead of punching out the neighbor folk, she decided to save her energy as to whatever was inside her apartment.

Time seemed to slow down as she ran down the hall, pushing past the panicking tenants. Her own breath echoed in her ears, the sound of Sam groaning and screaming was the only thing she could hear. No one else mattered to Andy as she pushed the metal door to her apartment open. The door hit the wall with a loud metal slam. Andy slid against the cold tile in her shoes, grabbing the wall to brace herself. From this kitchen's open concept doors, the sight was very clear and almost made her crumble within herself.

Luke stood, knife in one hand and gun in the other. The knife was embedded deep into Sam's left shoulder so deep that only the handle was showing. Andy could barely watch as blood spurted from the wound as if they were in a cheap budget horror film. Sam gripped Luke's assaulting arm, but he was too weak for the tall detective. Luke, knowing full well to never remove a weapon from a wound, ripped the knife down the shoulder ligaments, and then pulled with all his might removing the knife with a wet popping noise. Sam gasped in excruciating pain as he fell to the floor, his blood staining the pristine white tile. Luke wasn't quite finished, placing the gun to Sam's middle chest and squeezing the trigger. The smell of gunpowder was so strong, Andy could barely think straight.

She felt a sudden pent up bottle of rage explode with the dark corners of her brain as he turned to her with a lopsided, twisted grin. He dropped the gun and gripped the knife tighter, taking a step towards her with open and blood stained arms. She held up the gun and, without hesitation, landed a bullet that went in one eye socket and out the back of his skull. Luke collapsed in silence, his once alive body becoming an inanimate object upon the cutting room floor. Luke's and Sam's blood collided in a tango of gore and tragedy. Andy would never admit the small sense of satisfaction as the light left his single eye or how his last breath sounded like a strained wheeze in a vain attempt to keep living.

She stepped through the pooling blood in a panic, a lake's worth of blood collecting within her shoes. She practically fell to Sam's side, not caring she was bathing in the blood. Andy could care less as it soaked through her jeans and shirt, for the dark haired man lying upon her floor was the only thing that would ever matter that much to her. She took her Sam's sweater, which he had graciously given her earlier, and pressed it against the spitting wounds. His already pale features got worse with every second. Sam turned to white, then to blue without warning. Andy felt Sam's once very still hand twitch and tighten around her own, as if he was sensing her loving presence right by his side. A smile took over for a moment, a hope for a new day upon the horizon.

Andy kissed him, only having a brief moment when she felt him kiss back. His body was limp once more just as the medics were rushing into the apartment with a stretcher and police close behind. The entire night from then on was a blur for Andy. The ride to the hospital and seeing Sam entwined in the mass of cords and equipment, talking to the police, and sitting beside Sam's bed. The police telling her that Luke was deceased, and the way Sam's heart monitor scared her as it slowed with every few minutes. It was a messy, black and red blur. She fell asleep, holding Sam's very cold hand within her own.

She awoke to the sound of Sam's heart monitor, beating slow… but steady. She looked down, seeing Sam's bloodstained sweater on the floor. Andy sighed, picking it up. The blood had soon dried, turning from red to gold against the blue fabric. Andy held it to her chest, Sam's cologne and his blood filling her nostrils. She decided it wasn't a bad smell, as twisted as she thought, seeing as it was his blood. She threw the sweater onto the chair as she stood, placing another light kiss upon the colder man's lips.

Then, something miraculous happened.

Andy felt him react to her in the lightest of ways. Sam's hands didn't move, but his lips pursed against hers. She pulled away, cupping his face. Sam's heart monitor beeped faster through the terrible silence when she touched him. She felt a sudden wave of accomplishment when the beeping increased. Andy now knew that she did to him exactly what he did to her on a daily basis.

"An…. Andy…" Sam wheezed, pain dripping off his words. His bloodshot eyes opened to small slits, to simply get a look at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Shh, no need to speak, Sam." Andy touched his forehead with care, not wanting to hurt him.

"C-called the hambulance for me, McNally?" Sam barely opened his eyes, but a smile still stumbled across him.

"Don't make me laugh right now, this is serious." Andy withheld a bittersweet chuckle from escaping her throat. Sam merely smiled, breathing through his nose.

"What I… was trying to s-say this morning," Sam dragged and slurred upon his words as he started to grow dreary eyed ", before Oliver interrupted us. I'm in love with you. T-tell me y-you love me, Andy."

"Sam, let's have this conversation later, sweetie." Andy pressed her forehead to his, a smile upon her.

"N-no… you gotta tell me now… t-time is o-of the essence. Come o-on, I know you f-feel it t-to baby… d-do this for m-me." Sam's voice became more choppy and upset. Andy couldn't tell if he was starting to cry, but she knew he was right when he said that she felt the same way. She stroked his face with a soft touch.

"Sam, I love you incredibly. Now please rest. We'll have all the time in the world when you get better, babe. I promise."

"I've loved you for all this time…"

"All this time? So, when I busted you on my first day… the blackout… when I was whining to you about Luke all the time?"

"All this time? Sam, what does that mean?"

Sam looked up at her with grey eyes, and his signature smirk. The light within his once beautiful eyes was dimming before her. His chapped lips barely opened as he spoke, in taking a sharp breaths to keep going. With the seemingly last ounce of strength Sam could muster, he took Andy's within his own and tightened around her.

"Always."

Andy watched as Sam's eyes turned dark, her ears flooded with the noise of the heart monitor.

_Beep, beep, beep… beep… beep… _and finally a never ending, ear piercing pitch tone rented the room.

Andy put on the blood stained sweater, picking up her phone. Andy clicked around until she found Sam's number neatly tucked away with a heart beside the contact name. She slid open her phone, knowing it was futile. Nothing could bring him back, but she was going to try. Perhaps it was all a lucid dream, and she would feel the vibration, and all would be well in the world. Andy thought way back, to the text that started the entire fling.

"_You awake? _:("

**That's it folks. It's been fun :) Perhaps I'll right an alternate ending for those of you who want to murder me for the sad ending.**

**Be sure to watch out for Quarantine if you're a horror fan, and that Textual Advances; Away From LCD is coming soon!**

**xoxoPN**


	10. Ideal Endings, The One The Author Hates

**So, I understand people wouldn't be so happy with the sad ending because it was such a fun story. I had him die because I hate happy stories, and I knew NO ONE wanted me to kill him. That's why I did it though… because no one wanted me to. I also think happy endings are for Disney. I don't write happy endings XD But to make sure people have their choice of ending, I'm giving you this one you whiney bastards!**

**I kid, you know I love you guys! ;D**

**I genuinely hate this ending. It's not right.**

**When I see people who are perfect together in shoes such as Andy and Sam, I have the urge to write about them dying. Because it's more **_**moving**_** that way. But I digress. It's not to please myself, but the readers. **

**Raymond Chandler once said "Don't write something you don't like… and if you do like it, don't take anyone's advice on changing it. They just don't know."**

**But again, it's about pleasing you I suppose. Which is why, against my better judgment and morals as an author, I'm writing an alternate ending.**

**Let's try this again. The beginning is the same, but the ending is different.**

Andy, with Sam's gun tight in her sweaty hands, ran down the echoing halls. Nosey neighbors flooded the narrow way, the screams startling the entire floor. She grabbed the woman who lived next door, alerting her to call nine one-one and request and ambulance as fast as she could manage. The woman complied in a rush, hanging up the phone and evacuating the level. Andy was angry that the woman couldn't have dialed faster or spoken without slurring her speech. Yet, instead of punching out the neighbor folk, she decided to save her energy as to whatever was inside her apartment.

Time seemed to slow down as she ran down the hall, pushing past the panicking tenants. Her own breath echoed in her ears, the sound of Sam groaning and screaming was the only thing she could hear. No one else mattered to Andy as she pushed the metal door to her apartment open. The door hit the wall with a loud metal slam. Andy slid against the cold tile in her shoes, grabbing the wall to brace herself. From this kitchen's open concept doors, the sight was very clear and almost made her crumble within herself.

Luke stood, knife in one hand and gun in the other. The knife was embedded deep into Sam's left shoulder so deep that only the handle was showing. Andy could barely watch as blood spurted from the wound as if they were in a cheap budget horror film. Sam gripped Luke's assaulting arm, but he was too weak for the tall detective. Luke, knowing full well to never remove a weapon from a wound, ripped the knife down the shoulder ligaments, and then pulled with all his might removing the knife with a wet popping noise. Sam gasped in excruciating pain as he fell to the floor, his blood staining the pristine white tile. Luke wasn't quite finished, placing the gun to Sam's middle chest and squeezing the trigger. The smell of gunpowder was so strong, Andy could barely think straight.

She felt a sudden pent up bottle of rage explode with the dark corners of her brain as he turned to her with a lopsided, twisted grin. He dropped the gun and gripped the knife tighter, taking a step towards her with open and blood stained arms. She held up the gun and, without hesitation, landed a bullet that went in one eye socket and out the back of his skull. Luke collapsed in silence, his once alive body becoming an inanimate object upon the cutting room floor. Luke's and Sam's blood collided in a tango of gore and tragedy. Andy would never admit the small sense of satisfaction as the light left his single eye or how his last breath sounded like a strained wheeze in a vain attempt to keep living.

She stepped through the pooling blood in a panic, a lake's worth of blood collecting within her shoes. She practically fell to Sam's side, not caring she was bathing in the blood. Andy could care less as it soaked through her jeans and shirt, for the dark haired man lying upon her floor was the only thing that would ever matter that much to her. She took her Sam's sweater, which he had graciously given her earlier, and pressed it against the spitting wounds. His already pale features got worse with every second. Sam turned to white, then to blue without warning. Andy felt Sam's once very still hand twitch and tighten around her own, as if he was sensing her loving presence right by his side. A smile took over for a moment, a hope for a new day upon the horizon.

Andy kissed him, only having a brief moment when she felt him kiss back. His body was limp once more just as the medics were rushing into the apartment with a stretcher and police close behind. The entire night from then on was a blur for Andy. The ride to the hospital and seeing Sam entwined in the mass of cords and equipment, talking to the police, and sitting beside Sam's bed. The police telling her that Luke was deceased, and the way Sam's heart monitor scared her as it slowed with every few minutes. It was a messy, black and red blur.

Andy continued to sit by his side until the doctor's told her she must leave.

"He'll be released tomorrow, depending on his condition. We got the bullet removed, and although a lot of blood was lost, it looked like more in your home because of the other dead body." The doctor's voice was metallic, and uncaring. Andy merely nodded while palming Sam's key ring. She drove his precious truck with the touchy breaks all the way to his home, where she fell into an uneasy sleep entwined in his blankets.

She awoke the next morning, the day's orange light beating against her eyes through the blinds. She groaned as she smelt herself, not pleased with the results. She could have showered, but Andy merely threw on some of Sam's cologne to the really bad parts of her body, grabbed a shirt of his to throw on, and sat upon his couch. Andy flicked the morning television channels, nothing quite interesting enough to distract her from thoughts of an injured Sam Swarek. She sat in her own silence, closing her eyes and tried to use her will to make same better. She jumped, feeling a vibration from her pocket. Upon the LCD, she saw Sam's number with the little heart beside his contact name.

"You awake?"

"Just woke up. U okay?"

"Getting released now, and I need you to come pick me up. You too lazy to write 'you'? ;P"

"Well, atlst I dun typ lyk dis :) I'll be right there."

Andy withheld the urge to speed down the roads of Toronto, pulling up the hospital and seeing Sam sitting quietly in a wheelchair. Andy took his hand softly, helping him into the passenger seat. She began to drive, a simple smile upon her.

"Thank god for Canadian health care, eh?" Sam laughed, looking at his wounded arm sitting within a blue sling. Andy giggled in response, her eyes dead on the road.

" Andy…" Sam cut through the silence with a light tone of voice. As if he sucked in helium. There was a certain hop in his pitch that made her curious.

"Yeah?" Andy retorted, eyeing him for a moment before returning her eyes in front of her.

"You were really good out there. You called the hambulance for me all by yourself!" Sam's smile widened, turning to face her.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not five." Andy made an obscene face that caused Sam to snort loudly.

"Sure you're not. So… what I was trying to say this morning before Oliver ruined our fun. You, Andy, are always in my head. Every time I look at you I get these pains in my chest and I know it's your fault. Andy McNally, I'm in love with you and I'm sure I always have been."

"Took you long enough," Andy threw an exasperated arm in the air with a smirk ", and I love you to, sweetie."

Suddenly, all was right in their little piece of forever.

**Happy now? **

**xoxoPN**


End file.
